Senja di Garis Pantai
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: "Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi, mungkin dulu kau memang mencintaiku. Namun sikapmu jelas, kau tidak hanya ingin dicintai olehku. Kau bahkan seolah merasa bangga ketika ada wanita lain yang tergila-gila padamu, dengan mengabaikan perasaanku. Jika kau seperti itu, kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, Kiba!"


**Senja di Garis Pantai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I took 2 characters from Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **Aleevisna**

* * *

Langit terlihat cerah, dengan awan berarak bak gulungan ombak pada badai di tepi pantai. Mentari memancarkan sinarnya gagah, seakan tak peduli keadaan manusia yang kerap mengeluhkan cuaca yang kering. Haus, haus dan haus. Sumber air mengering di beberapa tempat. Rupanya ramalan manusia "pintar" menjelang nyata. Kemarau hingga dua tiga tahun kabarnya kan melanda.

Detik ini, di hamparan pasir putih garis pantai, mereka berdiri tak bergeming. Membiarkan lembut bayu menyapa helai rambut. Wajah dengan rona berbeda dan mimik tak serupa tampak tak acuh. Hembusan napas teriring, mencipta deru udara perlahan.

Sesekali, sang angin menerbangkan untai kain yang mereka kenakan. Menuai sensasi dingin di kulit pada garmen yang tersibak. Sungguh, terlalu lama dalam keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak baik. Ini harus segera dihentikan. Harus!

"Apa maumu?"

Hanya hening beradu dengan hempas udara yang berderu.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tak ada jawab, _oh_ ada, sedecak kesal, secibir suara.

"Jangan mengada-ada!"

Ia menjawab lemah meski nada sarkas tak ia tanggalkan. Dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dada.

Dingin, sungguh ...

"Kau kedinginan?"

Ia diam. Hendak mengelak tapi ia tak mau munafik.

"Pakailah!"

Hanya hangat yang mendadak menyelimuti tubuh rampingnya kala selampir jas terpasang di punggung. _Oh_ salah, ada yang lain, aroma yang sangat familier. Aroma yang dulu selalu ia damba, selalu ia rindu tatkala tak bersua.

Menyebar hangat zat tak terlihat itu, membangkitkan kenangan senang sekaligus _nelangsa._ Segala memori menyakitkan itu menyeruak, sesak tak terkendali. Otot mata yang sedianya angkuh kini melemah. Apa hendak dikata, meneteslah pertahanannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapnya dalam isak.

Yang ditanya menatap nanar. Tak ada keberanian untuk menenangkan. Ia cukup tahu diri.

"Sudah kujawab, aku merindukanmu," desahnya pasrah.

Di luar dugaan, sang wanita tergelak. Tergelak paksa. Hampa.

"Kau lucu sekali."

"Apa yang lucu?"

Tarikan napas dalam mengiringi pejam mata dengan bulu lentik. Lantas bibir mungil ranum itu berucap, "Kau lucu."

Hening sesaat. Si pria ingin bertanya, tapi enggan, sebab ia paham, bahwa dalam keadaan seperti ini, lawan bicaranya hanya sedang menyusun kata untuk diungkap.

"Kau merindukanku lantas menemuiku? Egois sekali."

Lelaki itu paham, tapi pura-pura tidak, "Apa aku salah?"

"SALAH! Kau meninggalkanku seenaknya, menghilang dari hidupku sesukamu, tak ada jejak yang aku dapat tentangmu, dan kini kau menemuiku dengan alasan kau merindukanku? Kau anggap apa aku saat kau menghilang lalu?"

Amarah tak tertahan, semua keluar begitu saja. Air mata sudah barang tentu menjadi penghias pipi rona merah sang wanita.

"Kau yang memintaku pergi ..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau bilang aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Ya, aku yang memintamu. Dan kau dengan mudahnya pergi cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kau tak pernah benar-benar menyayangiku."

"Kau pandai menyalahkan orang, tak berubah sejak dulu."

"Ya, terserah saja. _Toh_ kau tak peduli lagi bukan?"

Ombak mendadak menghampiri sepasang manusia itu. Menyisa jejak pasir basah dan kaki tergenang.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Lelaki itu berucap, dengan nada menyerah.

Hela napas kembali mengisi keheningan sejenak.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir tidak," ujar sang wanita.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaanku?"

"Kau dulu ... begitu egois."

Lelaki itu tak bergeming. Matanya menatap tajam garis batas gradasi biru yang tak sama.

"Dan kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku egois karena mencintaimu, tak ingin kehilanganmu."

" _Hahahahaha ..._ alasan macam apa itu?"

Sang wanita tak peduli, telinganya mendadak mengeras. Ia menatap datar dan sinis.

"Ya, terserah apa tanggapanmu karena aku tak peduli."

Setelah reda tawa lelaki itu, ia terdiam sejeda lantas berucap," Jadi dulu aku benar?"

"..."

"Cintamu itu buta, makanya kau egois."

Bibir ranum sang wanita tersenyum miring mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut si lelaki. Perlahan ia raih jas hitam yang menggantung di punggungnya. Ia lipat dan ulurkan pada lelaki itu.

"Dan dulu aku salah," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Sang wanita membalik badan dan berkata lirih.

"Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi, mungkin dulu kau memang mencintaiku. Namun sikapmu jelas, kau tidak hanya ingin dicintai olehku. Kau bahkan seolah merasa bangga ketika ada wanita lain yang tergila-gila padamu, dengan mengabaikan perasaanku. Jika kau seperti itu, kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, Kiba!"

Nyaris terhempas angin, tapi telinga "caplang" si lelaki tak gagal menangkapnya.

Ia terhenyak.

Sarkas.

Beginikah rasanya ditampar dengan kata-kata oleh wanita yang kau cintai?

"Kau tahu apa Ino?"

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ramai orang berkumpul, hanya demi melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan, dia mati!"

" _Hah_? Siapa?"

"Entahlah!"

"Katanya ada orang melihat lelaki itu menembak kepalanya sendiri!"

"Benarkah? Bunuh diri? Mengapa hal mengerikan ini bisa terjadi?"

Gumam dan bisik terus mengisi garis pantai pasir putih. Melewati telinga sesosok bertudung hitam.

"Bunuh diri? Bodoh sekali!"

Dengan aroma mesiu secuil tercium dari jaketnya.

.

.

.

 **NGGANTUNG dengan sendirinya.**


End file.
